Fck You, Chanyeol!
by barbieLuKai
Summary: Baekhyun siswi SMA Ladies harus rela mengorbankan harga dirinya hanya untuk si Chanyeol yang membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Di samping itu, ada mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang ikut menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun, Apa yang terjadi? Exo Fanfiction CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL KAILU slight!KAISOO HUNHAN beserta beberapa OOC yang lain :D BarbieLuKai's Present. RNR juseyoo ;)) CHAP 4 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : F*ck you, Chanyeol!**

**Cast : whole of Exo and OC**

**Pairing : ChanBaek ; KaiLu ; slight!Kaisoo Hunhan**

**Rated : T. Cuman karena kebanyakan kata-kata kasar di warning aja deh (M)**

**Warning : banyak kata-kata kasar, GS!BLD, OC, dan lain-lain, (yang merasa di bawah umur tolong menjauh) *padahal author juga***

**Disclaimer : EXO punya Tuhan, OC punya author, readers punya... Punya pasangan masing-masing *dueileehh***

Author's note :

Sebenarnya, ehm ehm, author ini ngambil ide dari novel teman author yang judulnya 'He Was Cool' karya guiyeoni kalau gak salah. Nah, karena cast nya he was cool tuh kayak bekyol banget makanya author ambil, tapi bukan maksud author mau ngejiplak atau mau ngeplagiat tu cerita, NGGAK! HELL NO! Plagiat itu dilarang agama! Plagiat itu sama dengan menduakan Tuhan! Maka author, mengubah alur ceritanya. Baiklah, pertama-tama author akan menjelaskan beberapa OC yang akan masuk di sini.

Pertama, oke dari member EXO : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kai, sekilas cuma segitu dulu yang muncul, ah iya sama D.O!

Kedua, anggota OC yang terdiri :

_Namja_ -) Junwoo, Jaesoon, Haeri, dan Yokyung

_Yeojya_ -) Hyunjae, Ahjung, Hyunhee, Seonjae, dan Minjoo

Sebenarnya kelompok OC ini tokoh author yang udah lamaaaa banget terbuat, dari tahun 2011 waktu author ngebet sama suju *curcol* mereka itu berdua belas, membentuk band bernama...

Sudahlah, itu tidak penting.

Aniwei, simak sajalah ceritanya ^^ semoga ceritanya bisa memuaskan readers :*

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

**.**

**.**

**F*ck you, Chanyeol!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash No Flame No Copy No Mercy /?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here we Go!**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, tepatnya di hari minggu yang bersahabat, terlihat seorang _yeojya_ berambut ikal sedang termenung memandang ke arah laptopnya.

Bibir mungil bergelung menjadi satu, alis mata yang terlukis di wajahnya terus naik turun, kemudian tak lupa jua kerutan di dahinya yang menambah kesan bahwa.

Dia sedang bingung.

Kelopak mata yang dipadu dengan lentiknya bulu-bulu indah itu semakin menambah kesan betapa manisnya _yeojya_ tersebut.

Namun, karena sedang dalam kegalauan hati, _yeojya_ tersebut tak pantas dibilang manis lagi.

TING

Suara mungil nan menggoda telinga tiba-tiba terkoar dari laptop si yeojya, buru-buru _yeojya_ tersebut menekan-nekan alas laptopnya dan terkejut saat melihat sesuatu.

Apakah sesuatu itu?

Tentu saja sebuah pemberitahuan.

Sebuah pesan dinding yang baru saja masuk di grup sekolahnya.

Mengapa tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah?

Garang sekali alis itu.

Ternyata.

_'Heh kalian anak sekolah Ladies School! Jangan sok cantik ya! mentang-mentang satu sekolah isinya cewek semua..'_

_._

_**'Banjir... Ini orang kayaknya minta diulek jadi sambel terasi kali ye**_' gumam _yeojya_ tersebut berasap-asap.

Merasa panas, buru-buru ia menyalakan kipas angin yang memang belum dinyalakan.

Setelah merasa dingin kembali, namun tak sedingin sebelumnya, _yeojya_ tersebut mencoba untuk menguntit siapa yang berani mengatai siswi-siswi sekolahnya.

'**Pakyu _ahjussi_! Jika aku mendapatkanmu, aku akan melemparmu ke kandang singa!'** Gumam _yeojya_ itu lagi.

Saking kesalnya atas pengejekan dari seseorang tersebut, ia menekan-nekan alas laptopnya dengan kencang.

'**Uuuuhh! Kenapa lama sekali ini laptop?!**' Gumamnya terus tak sabaran karena laptop tersebut bekerja sangat lamban.

Dan akhirnya, _yeojya_ tersebut dapat melihat siapa yang tadinya menulis pesan dinding ke grup sekolahnya.

_Pelaku bernama : Park Chanyeol_

_Umur : 16 tahun_

_Sekolah : Extraordinary High School_

_Nomor Handphone : 011-527-365-xx_

_Poto profil : ganteng abis_

_Yeojya_ tersebut ternganga, ini bukan saatnya kagum akan kegantengan si Park Chanyeol, ini saatnya membalas. Dengan cepat ia mengetik pembalasan yang ada dan mengirim ke dinding profil si Park Chanyeol.

'_Heh kau F*ck Chanyeol! Jangan bicara seenaknya! Kau pikir kau siapa? Dewa? Terserah kami! Yang cantik kami kenapa kau seenaknya begitu?!'_

Saking kesalnya, pesan yang mengandung eyd salah dan kata-kata kasar itupun terkirim dan terpampang jelas di dinding Park Chanyeol.

"Uwoh.." _Yeojya_ tersebut berucap, "aku bodoh sekali, kenapa aku menulisnya memakai akun namaku?! _Pabboyaaa_! Byun Baekhyun_ pabboyaa_!"

Di tengah kegalauannya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ponselnya yang bermerek iPhone 5C tersebut bergetar-getar menandakan telepon masuk. Namun, ia yang sedang galau karena ceroboh memakai akun pribadi tidak sadar. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian suara nada dering ponselnya berbunyi kembali.

**Instrumen Growl**

"Huh?"

Buru-buru _yeojya_ tersebut melirik ponselnya dan mengambilnya, melihat nomor yang asing berkelap-kelip seperti bintang di layar ponsel itu membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menjawab telepon yang berdering tiba-tiba.

"Ah, _yeoboseyo_?" Sapanya lembut bak bidadari surga.

"_Heh, kau!_"

PRAK!

Bidadari surga itu pun berubah menjadi ratu jahanam saat seseorang di seberang telepon itu membentaknya.

"_Mwo_?" _Yeojya_ itu melihat layar ponselnya lagi, sebuah panggilan tak ada nama pemanggil. "Ya! Ini siapa?"

_"Kau! Kau yang menulis pesan nista itu di dindingku kan?!"_

"_Mwo_? Siapa? Aku? Tsk, kau siapa?"

_"Aku? Aku Park Chanyeol!"_

JDER!

Seperti petir yang menyambar dan menghanguskan perabotan kamarnya, buru-buru _yeojya_ itu membulatkan mata dan secara reflek ia mematikan ponselnya.

Habislah terang, selamat datang kegelapan!

"Mampus..." Gumam yeojya tersebut, "AAAAHHH! BAEKKI _PABBOYAAAAA_!" Jeritnya kesal.

.

.

.

"BAEKKI JANGAN TERIAK! GUE LAGI TIDUUURRRR!"

.

.

.

"Mampus ..."

**Instrumen Growl**

Nah loh, hayuu Baek, bunyi lagi.

Baekhyun melihat layar ponselnya lagi dan kembali menolak panggilan tersebut, ia takut sekaligus cemas.

Biarkan saja lagu Growl terulang seperti kaset rusak, karena Baekhyun tidak berani menyentuh iPhonenya selama pemanggil tersebut si Park Chanyeol.

'Kenapa aku memasukkan nomor ponsel-ku ke profil?!'

'Kenapa dia terus meneleponku?'

'Jangan-jangan ia suka padaku? =_='

-_-l please bek

**Instrumen Growl **terus berkumandang untuk ke sekian kalinya hingga Baekhyun menyerah dan menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan garang.

"YAK! Untuk apa kau meneleponku?!"

_"Aku ingin memberimu perhitungan,"_

"Perhitungan apa? Aku tidak suka matematika! ENYAHLAH!"

_"Yak! Kau sudah berbicara kasar padaku?!"_

"Kau yang mulai duluan!"

_"Kau anak SMA Ladies kan?"_

"Iya! Memang kenapa?"

_"Huh, dasar sok cantik! Secantik apa sih kau?! Dibandingkan dengan pembantuku masih cantikan pembantuku kali! Namamu juga aneh, Byun, Byun kan artinya kotoran,"_

Ini namja omongannya kelewat batas, Baekhyun mulai berkomat-kamit dan mengomel dengan galak.

"Yak! Dasar Fuck Chanyeol! Kurang ajar! Dasar namja brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku! Kau pikir kau siapa? Tuhan? Hah? BENGKI KAU!"

_"YAK! KASAR SEKALI KAU!"_

"BIARKAN! MEMANG PANTAS UNTUKMU!"

_"YAK! AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN MENGHAJARMU!"_

"Siapa takut?!"

_"Ooh, itu maumu? Baiklah, aku akan datang ke sekolahmu dan menghajarmu sampai kau lupa apa fungsi kakimu!"_

"Ooh silakan saja Tuan Fuck Chanyeol.."

TUT

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan yang terpasang, wajahnya kini berubah menjadi galak karena pengejekan dari Park Chanyeol.

Namun.

Di sisi lain, ia mulai takut.

'**Gimana kalau seandainya aku dihajar beneran? Wah, Ibuuuuuuuuuu~**'

Baekhyun menghempaskan kepalanya pada laptop kesayangannya dan membuat benda elektronik mahal tersebut mati secara tiba-tiba.

Selamat tinggal masa depan cerah dan selamat datang masa depan suram.

Baekhyun harus waspada, selalu pasang mata di mana-mana agar tak tertangkap oleh Park Chanyeol.

Kalau perlu ia harus menggandeng 100 bodyguard dengan badan sterek dan 5000 ekor anjing poodle *-_-* maksudnya herder.

Namun.

Bagaimana jika seandainya Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol disaat 100 bodyguard dengan badan sterek dan 5000 ekor anjing herder tak menemaninya?

.

.

.

.

Nantikan :)

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya Tuhan, author merasa ff ini kayaknya gak layak dipakai, mian yaa jika bahasanya kasar, memang seperti itu pemikirannya ,_, kalau bahasanya baku dan gak kasar rasanya kurang seru**

**KURANG GREGET!**

**Oke, oke, ampyuuuun **

**Pokoknya review aja dah yang author perlukan, terserah mau minta lanjut atau nggak, review diterima dengan lapang jidat 3  
**

**Once again, ripiuww XDD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the story :)

**BarbieLuKai's Present **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fuck You, Chanyeol!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash No Flame Just Review**

**.**

**.**

**Here We Go**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Luhan.

Sosok _yeojya_ cantik ini merupakan sahabat Baekhyun. _Yeojya_ cantik selain pintar, anggun, dan bersahabat dengan siapapun.

Keduanya saling mengenal saat masuk di kelas 3 SMP. Kemudian karena memiliki minat yang sama untuk masuk di Ladies School, mereka bisa menjadi sangat akrab seperti ini.

"Lu, kau kenal Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun suatu hari pada saat hari Senin yang sering membuat anak-anak kesal.

Luhan yang fokus memperhatikan permainan bola tangan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak pernah dengar? Siapa dia?"

"Eum, seseorang yang meneleponku kemarin," jawab Baekhyun memainkan kakinya maju mundur.

Luhan berhenti fokus, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun, "Menelepon?"

"Yaa,"

Luhan mengguncang bahu Baekhyun seketika, "Apa katamu? Menelepooon?! Kau ditembak ya?! Kok tidak bilaaangg! ,_,"

"Yak! Yak! Luhan! Berhenti mengguncangku! -.,-" tegur Baekhyun kesal. Luhan menghentikan aksinya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang kesal itu dengan mata rusanya.

"Kau... Jadian ya v?"

"Siapa bilang?!" Bantah Baekhyun galak.

"Kau, o"

Ini lama-lama, Luhan pingin diulek sama Baekhyun jadi sambal. _Yeojya_ berambut ikal tersebut mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang hingga tak sadar terkena temannya.

"Yah! Baek! Nyantai aja napa ngibasnya! Kepindah nih kutunya! ToT" protes Hyunjae pada Baekhyun. Yeojya asli Italia itu kemudian menggaruk rambutnya seolah-olah kutu Baekhyun benar-benar berpindah.

"=_= hmph, sok bersih," ejek Baekhyun pada yeojya di belakangnya. Hyunjae menoyor bahu Baekhyun, "Heh!" tegur Baekhyun kesal, namun kemudian ia teringat si Park Chanyeol yang mengesalkan itu, dengan galak ia bertanya pada Hyunjae, "Hyun! Kau kenal Park Chanyeol tidak?"

Alis Hyunjae tertaut menjadi satu, "Park Chanyeol? Ketua geng The Giant Tower, bukan?"

Kali ini alis Baekhyun dan Luhan tertaut.

"The Giant Tower? ya ampun.. -.,- namanya nggak berkelas banget,"

"Tapi orang-orangnya berkelas, woy! Alias ganteng-ganteng o," Hyunjae mulai ganjen. Sebagai _yeojya_, menganggumi _namja_ ganteng itu hal yang lumrah.

Baekhyun berdeham, Luhan meludah (?) Hyunjae makin ganjen, permainan bola tangan telah usai.

"Jae, jangan centil dulu! Cepat jawab siapa Park Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

**Instrumen bangun pemudi pemuda**

"Iye, Baekki yang cantik jelita dan awet muda uou,"

"Nggak usah banyak omong kamu, _ppalii_!"

"Huh, -.,- Park Chanyeol itu anak pengusaha terbesar di Asia, lalu donatur sekolah Extraordinary High School itu adalah pamannya, lalu dia menjadi orang paling terkenal di seluruh sekolah yang ada di Korea karena dia selalu terlibat dalam perkelahian, kemudian ia memiliki geng bernama The Giant Tower yang beranggotakan dirinya sendiri, Kai, Junwoo, Jaesoon dan Haeri, mereka semua hebat dalam masalah perkelahian,"

"Kalau dia orang terkenal... Aku tidak mengenalnya," gumam Baekhyun membuat Hyunjae memasang wajah siaga seratus.

"Please deh, Baek! Kudet banget sih kamu, satu sekolah kita saja tahu siapa mereka, apalagi banyak rumor bilang kalau salah satu anggota TGT berpacaran dengan siswi di sini, kalau tidak salah sih si Kai berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, senior kita yang memiliki suara emas itu," terang Hyunjae, "padahal aku naksir Kai," tambahnya dengan suara pelan dan madesu, tetapi Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi setia mendengarkan, "setampan apa memang Kai itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau bertanya setampan apa Kai itu? Kalau menurutku sih tampan sangat, apalagi ditambah mata sayu dan kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis itu, huhh Kaii~ o,"

Baekhyun menirukan mimik Hyunjae yang genit dengan logat ejekannya, kemudian ia membuang napas keki.

"Si F*ck Chanyeol itu yang meneleponku kemarin," cerita Baekhyun memilin-milin ujung seragamnya, Hyunjae dan Luhan memusatkan saraf telinga dan mata pada Baekhyun.

"Huh? Kau tidak salah kan?" Tanya Hyunjae.

Baekhyun menghela napas kembali, "Tidak,"

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia duluan yang mulai! Dia mengata-ngatai kita di grup sekolah, katanya kita itu sok cantik mentang-mentang satu sekolah isinya _yeojya_ semua, lalu aku menulis pesan di dinding profilnya, lalu, lalu..." Semakin ke kalimat terakhir, semakin pelan suara Baekhyun.

"Haish! Kenapa, Baek?!" Hyunjae makin menjadi-jadi.

"Itu, eng, sehabis itu, ia meneleponku dan ia bilang ia tak segan akan.." Baekhyun menjadi ciut, bayangan suara Chanyeol kemarin yang tak akan segan menghajarnya kembali terulang seperti video Growl yang rusak. Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya melainkan menegak semua kenyataan yang pahit.

"Baek, akan apa?" Tanya Luhan melembuti.

Semakin dilembuti, Baekhyun tak tahan, ia menghambur pelukan pada Luhan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Hyunjae dan Luhan saling melempar tanda tanya pada Baekhyun karena ketika rasa penasaran mereka sudah mencapai klimaks, Baekhyun dengan tega menambah rasa penasaran itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Hyunjae kecewa, padahal dia penasaran sekali.

"Hueee T^T aku tak mau bertemu dengannyaaaa T^T!"

"Siapa? Siapa sih, Baek?"

"Si Park Chanyeol ituuu!" Erang Baekhyun keras mengundang beberapa siswi yang sedang melintasi lapangan menghampiri mereka.

"Baekki kenapa? O_O" tanya salah satu dari gerombolan siswi tersebut, diketahui v0 sama dengan 40 m/s (?) Eh salah, maksudnya diketahui nama siswi tersebut adalah Minjoo.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, hueeeeee, ToT" Baekhyun terus mengerang membuat segerombolan mafia wanita tersebut saling mengundang tanda tanya.

"Baekki kenapa, Lu?"

"Mana aku tahu, dia aja nangisnya tiba-tiba," jawab Luhan secara tidak langsung menghindar.

Hyunjae menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah melebur karena air mata dengan tatapan miris, ia menghela napas, "Salahkan Park Chanyeol deh," gumamnya pelan.

"HAH? PARK CHANYEOL?!" pekik segerombolan mafia siswi tersebut bersamaan.

"Hueeeeeeee... ToT" tangis Baekhyun makin keras dan terdengar memekakkan telinga, sehingga mengundang perhatian siswi-siswi untuk datang.

"Ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol?!" Tiba-tiba salah satu dari siswi gerombolan yang bernama Ahjung muncul. Dialah siswi terkuat di Ladies School tersebut. Dan merupakan teman dekat Park Chanyeol, sejujurnya.

Mendengar suara Ahjung yang menggelegar, Baekhyun menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir deras, dengan keberanian ia tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA XD,"

"HAH?!"

Semua siswi yang mengerumuni Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Hyunjae menjadi tambah ditambahi tanda tanya saat Baekhyun yang berlinang air mata tertawa keras seolah tak terjadi sesuatu.

"Ih! Baekki stress, ah!" gerutu Hyunjae menonjok bahu Baekhyun yang masih tertawa walau air mata terus mengalir.

"Tadi nangis, sekarang ketawa, ih Baekhyun gila!"

"Haha, haha, hahahaha, XD" Baekhyun masih tertawa. Padahal semua tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun pura-pura tertawa agar kerumunan bubar. Jika kerumunan bubar, maka Baekhyun bisa melanjutkan tangisannya (?).

"Ah, sudahlah. Baekhyun gila! Ayo bubar! Bubar!" Ahjung sebagai siswi terdepan membubarkan gerombolan itu termasuk membubarkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kerumunan bubar, Baekhyun menghentikan tawa dan menatap Luhan dan Hyunjae, ia celingak-celinguk sebentar, kemudian memasang ekspresi ingin menangis kembali, membuat Hyunjae dan Luhan ikut bubar karena takut akan Baekhyun yang benar-benar gila.

"Yak! Hiks, Yak!" Teriak Baekhyun pada dua temannya yang sudah ngacir meninggalkannya, "hiks, aku lagi sedih gini malah ngacir, padahal udah mau cerita, ToT.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tidak ada yang mendekati Baekhyun saat memasuki pelajaran terakhir, begitupula Luhan ataupun Hyunjae, keduanya berakhir tragis untuk duduk berdua meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk dengan bangku kosong.

Baekhyun celingak-celinguk, siswi-siswi yang ada di sekitarnya langsung berbisik-bisik sambil meliriknya, Baekhyun sih orangnya cuek, jadi peduli apa dengan keadaan sekitar.

Pelajaran sejarah korea di jam terakhir itu memang enak jika AC kelas berhawa sepoi dan serenade nina bobo berkumandang dengan lembut sehingga menggoda siswi-siswi kelas Baekhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak selalu berhasil karena.

.

.

.

"YAK! Lee Hyeonsun! Cepat bangun atau nilaimu dipotong 50%!"

"YAK! Cho Ahjung! Berhenti menguap atau kau diberi hukuman!"

"YAK! Choi Hyunjae! Tegakkan tubuhmu menghadap papan tulis atau kau kuberi catatan tambahan!".

.

.

.

"YAK! KALIAN SEMUA! BERHENTI TIDUR DI KELAS SAYAA!"

Dan teriakan terakhir dari Park seongsaenim, guru muda berwajah cantik dan awet muda tapi sangar layak satpam sukses menulikan saraf kantuk para siswi. Tanpa membasuh wajah atau tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi, rasa kantuk yang menular secara masal tersebut hilang seketika dan dalam sekejap siswi-siswi merasa segar kembali. Seperti diberi pencahayaan dalam hidup mereka yang suram.

Ternyata.

Gelegarnya suara Park seongsaenim yang sekali lagi cantik dan awet muda namun garang layak satpam tersebut ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin sekali memejamkan mata barang sedetik saja, tidak jadi karena mendengar suara teriakan Park seongsaenim tadi.

Dia jadi malas belajar.

Apalagi ditambah ia duduk sendirian bersama bangku kosong dan beberapa temannya terus menggosipinya.

Kini pikirannya tak lagi di pelajaran sejarah.

Pikirannya hanya satu.

Yaitu.

Park Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

_Baekhyun sedang menikmati semilir angin di pantai itu. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai bebas, selalu ditiup oleh angin yang lewat. Suasana yang damai, tenang, dan tanpa gangguan apapun itu membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan mata. Menghirup sejenak aroma air laut yang asin, angin sepoi yang menampar halus kulit putihnya._

_Dia begitu terbuai._

_Terbuai akan pesona dan khas dari pantai ini._

_Namun..._

_"HEH! KAU!"_

_Baekhyun membuka mata dengan kasar dan menoleh ke sumber suara._

_Tepat berdiri di sana, seorang namja jangkung berwajah tampan menatap garang ke arahnya._

_Baekhyun tahu siapa itu, tentu saja tahu._

_Siapa lagi kalau bukan._

_F*ck maksudnya Park Chanyeol._

_"HEH! KAU! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

_Selangkah demi selangkah Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Yeojya tersebut merasa tertantang akan kehadiran namja ini, ia pun melebarkan langkahnya agar bisa menghampiri Chanyeol dan mencerca makinya._

_"Heh! Kau! Berani sekali mengataiku f*ck Chanyeol!" Cecar Chanyeol memulai makian._

_Baekhyun melotot, "Kau duluan mengataiku Byun berarti kotoran!"_

_"Aku memang berbicara kenyataan!"_

_"Tapi namaku bukan kotoran, idiot!"_

_"YAK! AKU BUKAN IDIOT!"_

_"HEH!KAU ITU ITIK IDIOT YANG TIDAK PUNYA OTAK SAMA SEKALI TAHU!" Balas Baekhyun kesal._

_Hingga._

_._

_BUGH_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

BUGH

"AAAAAHHH PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MEMBUATKU GILAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Hiyy, sudah jelas kan kalau Baekki tuh gila?"

"Apa hubungannya dia sama Park Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?"

"Ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

"CUKUP!"

Semua siswi bungkam, terutama Baekhyun. Park seongsaenim yang tadinya pelajarannya diganggu karena siswinya mengantuk berteriak kembali.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Panggil Park seongsaenim tegas.

"_N-nae_, _seongsaenim_?"

"Karena kau sudah merusak mood saya di siang yang panas nggak ada ojek becyek becyek ini, kau harus diberi hukuman!" Jawab Park seongsaenim keji dan tanpa pengampunan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, "T-tapi..."

"_No buts_, Byun Baekhyun! Sekarang keluar dari kelas saya dan temui ruang hukuman!"

Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah berdiri dan tinggal angkat kaki segera mengambil langkah sepuluh ribu anlene menjauhi kelas. Sebelumnya ia melempar tatapan minta tolong pada Luhan atau Hyunjae, keduanya memang menangkap tatapan itu, namun, Luhan hanya mengucapkan hwaiting diselingi kepalan tangan terangkat di udara dari Hyunjae.

"Bengki kalian! Dasar tidak setia kawan!" umpat Baekhyun kesal. Dia pun menutup pintu kelas dan berjalan gontai ke arah ruang hukuman.

Walaupun ruang hukuman dekat atau paling banter 5 menit sudah sampai, Baekhyun merasa ia sudah berjalan 10000 kilometer dengan kurun waktu 10 tahun.

Apalagi ia berjalan sangat pelan, wah bukannya dalam kurun 10 tahun lagi melainkan 1 abad baru ia sampai ke ruang hukuman.

Jayus ya? Iya emang, sengaja...

Bayangan Park Chanyeol terus terbayang-bayang di benaknya, ia kesal, sekaligus takut, tapi tetap kesal, tapi rasa takutnya lebih besar. Padahal ia tak terlalu mengenal si Park Chanyeol, tetapi mengapa setiap suku kata Park Chanyeol yang diutarakan orang-orang bodoh ini terus menghantam saraf kekesalannya.

Baekhyun membuang napas kasar, ruang hukuman sudah di depan mata. Dengan keringat dingin ia menyentuh knob pintu yang sangat dingin sedingin hawa-hawa yang mencemari sekitar lorong. Satu tarikan napas dan hembusan panjang, ia membuka pintu berwarna hitam tersebut pelan.

"_Annyeong_~" sapa Baekhyun lembut. Setelah pintu terbuka setengah, ia melihat seorang guru dengan seorang namja jangkung berambut hitam, tengah memandangnya intense.

Baekhyun melempar senyum termanisnya, namun melihat raut wajah namja tersebut berubah misterius, Baekhyun seakan hapal dengan wajah namja itu. Seketika matanya membulat lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Astaga.

.

.

Itu.

.

Kan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

XD

**Balasan Review :**

**myuu myuu : bisa aja, chingu. Kan suara Baekhyun bisa mengaktifkan saraf-saraf orang yang lagi tidur, walopun gak sadar, makanya dia bisa bales sms *-_-* bales teriakan orang yang neriakin dia. *loh* ganyambung ya? memang ^^ eniwei thanks for review :***

**ByunnaPark : nasib Baekhyun selanjutnya ditentukan sama Yang Maha Kuasa, iya ini udah dilanjut ^^ thanks for review eaaaa :***

** : tenang aja, pas Chanyeol ngeliat muka Baekhyun bawaannya pengen dihajar *loh* iya ini dilanjut ^^ thanks for review chingu :***

**younlaycious88 : author udah baca novelnya, tapi tenang aja, author ngubah alur ceritanya kok, jadi jangan disangka plagiat eaa.. eniwei thanks for review :***

**bonggogi : ini genrenya kasar karena belum dikasih downy *=_=* hehe, humor juga gak menentu kok, eniwei ini lanjutnnya ^^ thanks for review :***

**Minwoolmitasi : castnya bakal bertambah kalau author punya mood untuk nambah anak *astaga thor =_=* kalau alasan Chanyeol ngelabrak sekolahnya Baekhyun tuh ntar dikasih tau :) eniwei, thanks for review :***

**bekichan077 : mulutnya chanbaek masih kecil jadi belum cukup umur buat sekolah *apaan sih thor* ini udah dilanjut ^^ thanks for review chingu :***

**ChanLoveBaek : udaahh. thanks for review :***

**Lhiya579 : mereka nggak kelai, cuman ngajak kelai *-* eniwei thanks for review :***

**chikka love baby baekhyun : ini sudah dilanjut thanks for review :***

**jessica807 : kan baekki orang kaya, bisa aja dia ngerekrut bubuhan BAP buat jadi bodyguardnya kalau ketemu Chanyeol di jalan '_' eniwei thanks for review eaaa :***

** : waiting itu gak enak loh *yaampun =_=* ini udah dilanjut, thanks for review yaa :***

**dugundugun : *kasih obat penenang* jangan ngakak, ntar seluruh warga indonesia terisap ke dalam *loh* aniwey thanks for review eaa :***

**naya : penggemar kailu juga? sama dong .. thanks for review eaa :***

**dobichan : nasibnya Baekhyun? dihajar chanyeol dulu deh kayaknya :D thanks for review :***

**neshiataemintz : udaah.. thanks for review :***

**Bagi yang sudah terbalas, thankseu ya teman-teman. **

**Semoga kalian terus bersemangat untuk review ini fanfic...**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOO :***


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy the story :)

**BarbieLuKai's Present **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fuck You, Chanyeol!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash No Flame Just Review**

**.**

**.**

**Here We Go**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pemandangan di hadapan Baekhyun kali ini sangat ganjil, yeojya tersebut membelalakkan mata dan menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya.

Oh

My

Damnit

Baehyun belum melupakan rupa orang yang akan menghajarnya kemarin karena poto profilnya persis dengan _namja _yang ada di duduk sambil menatapnya kejam.

Park Chanyeol.

Berada di depannya sekarang.

Menatapnya dengan pandangan keji dan seolah-olah ia akan menghajar Baekhyun sekarang juga.

.

.

"Ada apa, Byun Baekhyun?"

Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat, "Erk, ekh, ah, anu, anu _seongsaenim_.."

"Ya ada apa?" Tanya Ji _seongsaenim_ menaikkan satu alisnya.

Berbulir keringat menetes di pelipis Baekhyun, "Uuh, ituu, uugh, aku ugh diminta engng anu aku, tidak jadi!"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau harus menjelaskan ini atau aku akan menghukummu!"

"Aaah, tidak ada apa-apa kok _seongsaenim_," Baekhyun berusaha mengelak sambil tertawa manis agar guru di depannya ini mau mempercayainya.

Tiba-tiba nada dering ponsel Ji seongsaenim berbunyi menandakan telepon masuk.

"_Nae_, _yeoboseyo_, Park _seongsaenim_?"

MAMPUS' batin Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"..."

"Aah, Byun Baekhyun sudah ada di sini, baiklah, baiklah, _nae_ sama-sama..."

Tut

Mampus kau baek!

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau dihukum karena berteriak saat Park _seongsaenim_ mengajar, tunggu di sini! Dan jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan mengambil buku hukumanmu," Ji _seongsaenim_ menatap Baekhyun sengit.

Omooo T^T matilah kau Byun Baekhyun!

Baekhyun masih mematung di tempat walaupun Ji _seongsaenim_ sudah menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Hell No -orang yang akan menghajarnya sampai ia lupa apa fungsi kakinya- si Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat semprotan demi semprotan dikeluarkan oleh Ji _seongsaenim_.

"Byun Baekhyun! Cepat duduk atau hukumanmu akan kutambah 10 x lipat,"

HEEEELLLL NOOOOO!

Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat dan segera mengambil duduk di sebelah Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum sinis. Baekhyun menyingkirkan kursinya agak jauh dari Chanyeol namun kaki namja tersebut dapat menarik kursi Baekhyun kembali.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi mencari buku hukumanmu, tetap di sini dan tidak boleh ke mana-mana!"

Hiks T^T Baekhyun merasa tidak perawan lagi.

Apalagi dengan tatapan geram dari Chanyeol yang sudah terkoar dari tubuhnya.

"Heh kau!"

" *diam* "

"Kau Byun Baekhyun kan?"

" *diam diam* "

"Kau yang kemarin mengirim pesan nista itu kan?"

" *diam* kau salah orang," jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Tsk, kau ini tidak pandai berbohong ya? Jelas-jelas terlihat dari foto profilmu yang sama dengan wajahmu sekarang," cecar Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan geram.

" *diam* "

"Masih ingat janjiku?"

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Baekhyun ketus sambil menyipitkan mata.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis, "Kau tidak kenal aku? Aku Park Chanyeol, orang yang akan menghajarmu sampai kau lupa apa fungsi kakimu,"

Shit -_-"

Baekhyun merasa keperawanannya direnggut 2 kali.

_**'Please deh Fuck Chanyeol jangan suka mengungkit ungkit masa lalu, itu tidak baik =_='**_batin Baekhyun kesal, masih saja diingat-ingat.

*Baek, itu bukan masa lalu, baru aja kemarin kejadiannya -_* /authorditendangkebulan/

.

Baekhyun menegakkan persendiannya dan membusungkan dada, "Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa kau dan mau apa kau denganku?"

"Kenapa kau membusungkan dada?"

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengan dadaku?" tanya Baekhyun menantang sambil terus membusungkan dada, Chanyeol membuang napas keki.

"Tertarik? Kau bercermin dulu deh sana! Aku punya selusin cermin di rumah,"

"Ya, ya, ya, selusin cermin untuk tuan narsis sepertimu, klisee~" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol melototkan mata, "Kau mau mati ya?!"

"Sayangnya, aku masih mau hidup, masih pengen punya pacar dan karir yang sukses," balas Baekhyun lagi dengan pelototan mata.

"Cih, tampang sepertimu takkan bisa menarik segelintir namja yang ada di dunia, ataupun karir yang sukses, adanya sih kau mati di tanganku dengan kesendirian yang terdalam, kasihan..." sinis Chanyeol berdecih.

"Kau! Apa sih maumu?!"

Habislah kesabaran Byun Baekhyun. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk Chanyeol.

Merasa tertantang, Chanyeol berdiri dan tingginya membuat Baekhyun seketika menciut, "Mauku?! Mauku adalah menghajar kau sesuai dengan janji yang aku katakan!" bentak Chanyeol geram.

"Kau berani sekali menghajar _yeojya_!"

"Tentu saja berani! Untuk apa takut pada _yeojya_ kasar dan nyari mati dengan ketua geng seantero korea?!"

Cih, Baekhyun berdecih, "Aku takkan pernah takut denganmu _F*ck_ Chanyeol!" Habis itu ia memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan cara melarikan diri dari Chanyeol.

"YAK! BRENGSEK! YAK! BYUN! KEPARAT KAU!" Umpat Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menerobos pintu ruang hukuman dan kabur.

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang memang pelari tercepat kedua setelah Ahjung. Kemudian, di saat ia sampai pada cabang lorong, ia terkesiap.

Kemanakah Byun Baekhyun resek itu pergi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Hossh... Hosshh... Hosshh.."

Deru napas yang memburu dan paru-paru yang kembang kempis melulu membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk mencoba beristirahat sebentar.

Rasanya ia berlari seperti cheetah tadi. Yap, seperti cheetah yang dikejar oleh pemburu yang membabi buta.

_Yeojya_ tersebut merosotkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada rumput di taman belakang sekolah dan mengatur napasnya.

"Hey, hey! Ada _yeojya_!"

"Di mana?! Di mana?!"

"Itu! Itu! Dia sedang terduduk sendirian!"

Baekhyun merasa keperawanannya direnggut untuk ketiga kalinya saat mendengar suara gerombolan berat mirip suara _namja_ dewasa yang sudah matang. Kemudian ia menoleh mendapati 4 orang _namja_ berseragam yang berbeda dengannya menghalangi sinar matahari saking tingginya.

"Hey, manis! Kau sedang apa di sini, eum?" tanya seseorang berambut blonde.

Baekhyun celingak-celinguk.

Dia sendirian kan?

Dia tadi ke sini tidak membawa siapa-siapa kan?

Dia satu satunya _yeojya_ di sini kan?

Tadi dibilang manis kan?

Karena merasa pertanyaan konyol itu terus berputar-putar di benaknya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk asal. Bingung mau jawab apa.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya si Blonde ramah.

"Aku? Aku? Aku sedang berlari," jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Siapa namamu, Manis?" tanya si Blonde lagi menamparkan senyum terbaik dan terthe best pada Baekhyun yang mulai meleleh.

"Baek-"

"Yak! Ternyata kau di sini rupanya! Hoosshh... Hosshh..."

Mampuss...

Baekhyun merasa keperawanannya sudah tidak bernilai lagi. Dia terdiam seperti patung menatap Chanyeol yang terengah-engah sambil memegang lututnya.

"Kau kenal dia, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya salah satu dari keempat _namja_ tadi, namun lebih spesifiknya, salah satu namja berkulit eksotis di antara 4 _namja_ tadi.

Dingin. Seperti ada hawa kutub utara terbawa ke korea.

"Nde, Kai. Dia yang mengirim pesan nista itu di dindingku!" geram Chanyeol menuding Baekhyun kasar.

Baekhyun jengkel, ia melototkan mata, "Enak saja menuduhku! Jangan sembarangan yah!"

"Byun Baekhyun" eja seorang _namja_ lagi saat melihat nametag Baekhyun, "betul saja _hyung_, namanya Byun Baekhyun,"

"Namaku bukan Byun Baekhyun!"

Mereka saling berpandangan, terkecuali Chanyeol yang berkacak pinggang dan menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau bilang tadi namamu, Baek.."

"Baeksoo! Ya namaku Baeksoo!"

_Kenapa gak sekalian Bakso bek, hm lapar.._

"Baeksoo?"

"Kau bercanda? Jelas-jelas kau memakai seragam milik Byun Baekhyun," tuding Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun diam.

Skak mat!

"Ini punya kakakku!"

"Aku rasa kakakmu laki-laki.." Salah satu _namja_ yang sedari tadi diam saja, _namja_ berwajah eropa dengan rambut cokelat yang diterpa angin menaikkan satu alisnya. Sebut saja pelaku bernama Junwoo.

Baekhyun terkesiap, sial! kenapa dia harus mirip dengan kakak laki-lakinya?! "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Mudah saja, dengan perpotongan dan wajah seperti ini, pasti kakakmu Byun Daehyun kan?" tanya Junwoo tersenyum licik.

Baekhyun terpana, 'Astaga, kau begitu tampan!~' batin yeojya tersebut melayang, namun kembali jatuh mengingat pertanyaan usil yang diutarakan Junwoo.

_Byun Daehyun adalah kakaknya Byun Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa mengelak. Apalagi perpotongan wajah dan persamaan semua itu, orang akan tahu siapa kakak Baekhyun walaupun tidak kenal dengan Baekhyunnya._

Skak mat dua kali.

"B-bukan! Siapa bilang wajahku mirip monster ikan seperti dia?"

Oops.

Keceplosan deh.

Chanyeol membelalakkan mata, "Kau adiknya Daehyun _hyung_?!"

_Menyerahlah Baek._

Mau tak mau karena sudah terbongkar, Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Nde, aku adiknya Daehyun. Terserah kau mau apakan aku," pasrah dan mau mengalah.

"Psst, _hyung_. Kalau kita ketahuan menghajarnya, habis juga kita dihajar balik sama Daehyun _hyung_," bisik Haeri pada Kai di sebelahnya. Kai hanya diam memalingkan wajah, malas juga melihat wajah Baekhyun, iya manis, tapi tak semanis **Do Kyungsoo** yang sedang berkecamuk di benaknya sekarang.

Baekhyun menghela napas, ia memejamkan mata seolah-olah siap dihajar kelima anggota geng yang sudah terkenal seantero Korea apalagi ketua gengnya sudah menguasai wilayah asia.

"Yeol, kau tak takut dengan Daehyun _hyung_?" tanya Junwoo pada Chanyeol yang sudah kembang kempis.

Chanyeol membuang napas gusar, "Daehyun, Daehyun, Daehyun, persetan dengannya!"

Chanyeol hampir mendekati Baekhyun kalau Baekhyun tidak membuka mata dan hendak kabur.

Namun naas

Baekhyun tersandung kaki Kai yang ada di sana, daaaaann

Chanyeol berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, dan menarik kembali.

tetapi,

Tarikan Chanyeol begitu keras sehingga ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chup

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Gimana menurut kalian?

Review eaaa :*

Oh iya, thanks reviewnya kemaren ya :*

Sekali lagi.

Review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy the story :)

**BarbieLuKai's Present **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fuck You, Chanyeol!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash No Flame Just Review**

**.**

**.**

**Here We Go**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Setelah kecupan singkat itu terlepas karena jeritan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai lepas kendali.

"BRENGSEK! YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Lain dari respon teman-temannya yang menjatuhkan rahang mereka, kecuali Kai yang masih bersikap cool =_=

"Wah! Wah! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Diam Jaesoon! Aish! _Yeojya_ ini merepotkan!"

Jaesoon -_namja_ berambut blonde tadi- terdiam saat Chanyeol membentaknya.

"Huhuhu, _my precious lips_..." erang Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya sedih.

Chanyeol tidak mau tahu, ia memarahi Baekhyun.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu tanggung jawab?! Aku saja belum menyentuhmu, apa aku menghamilimu, hah?!" Baekhyun ikut berteriak.

Chanyeol melototkan mata, "Yak! Kau sudah menciumku, pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apa sih?!"

"Kau. Sudah. Menciumku." tekan Chanyeol menuding Baekhyun.

"Yak! Aku tidak menciummu! Itu tidak sengaja, idiot!"

"Yak! Kau berani mengataiku idiot!"

"Tentu saja berani! Dasar idiot!"

"Yak!" Chanyeol menyingsingkan lengannya, tapi dicegah oleh keempat temannya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" "Chanyeol _hyung_!"

"Minggir kalian! Biarkan aku menghajar wajahnya yang sok berani itu!" gertak Chanyeol berusaha keluar dari dekapan teman-temannya yang sama-sama kuat.

"Ayo! Ayo! Kita bertarung! Jangan salah ya! Aku ini jago beladiri tahu!"

Beladiri darimana...

Taekwondo saja sering bolos setelah satu kali pertemuan -_-

Chanyeol semakin panas, dan suasana menjadi tambah panas karena matahari terus memanas-manasi. Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa jurus-jurus (dasar) yang ia ketahui di hadapan kelima namja tersebut.

"ARRGHH! JANGAN HALANGI AKU! BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJARNYA!" reriak Chanyeol semakin membabi buta.

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" cerocos Haeri sambil menguatkan kuncian pada tubuh Chanyeol yang hendak dirukiyah '_'

"Tanggung jawab apa sih?!"

"Kau harus menikah dengannya!"

"_MWOOOOOOOOOOO_?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Backsound : petir-petir serta badai -_-

.

"M-m-menikah?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, benar, menikah.." jawab Haeri enteng. Seketika Chanyeol berhenti memberontak, ia menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau akan pulang meninggalkan batu nisan saja!" ancam Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan.

**'Gila aja gue nikah sama orang yang ngajak kelai kayak gini**' gumam Baekhyun tak percaya. Tuhaaan, kenapa hal konyol seperti ini harus terjadi padanya?

Dia mengerang kesal. Kenapa ia meladeni pesan dinding Chanyeol kemarin? Bodoh. Kenapa ia memiliki otak yang dangkal? T^T

"Kau gila, ya?! Aku belum lulus sekolah, masak main nikah aja?! Apa kata orangtuaku nanti?!" gertak Baekhyun jengkel.

"Siapa juga yang mau nikah sama kamu?! Kamu harus bertanggung jawab tahu!" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun merasa darahnya naik sampai ke ujung rambutnya, ia menjerit kesal, "KENAPA HARUS AKU?! KAN TADI TIDAK SENGAJA, BODOH!"

Chanyeol melototkan mata, "Tidak sengaja?! Tidak sengaja katamu?!"

"Kalau kau membiarkanku jatuh, pasti kejadian ini tidak terjadi, _Fuck_ Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terdiam, skak mat untuk Park Chanyeol.

'_Kenapa tadi aku menariknya_ -_-' batin Chanyeol menghela napas keki, '_kalau dia jatuh yasudah, biarkan saja ia malu,_'

Namun, _namja_ tersebut tetap ngotot dan memaksa Baekhyun untung bertanggung jawab.

"Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Aku tidak mau jadi istrimu! Huh! Tak sudi!"

"Aku juga tak sudi jadi pasanganmu, tapi karena kau sudah menyentuhku maka kau harus menikah denganku!"

Lama-lama, muak juga mendengar pertengakaran mereka berdua. Yang satu bersuara cempreng, dan yang satu bersuara bass tapi sedikit keras.

Jaesoon menghela napas, "Sudahlah, Yeol! Dia tak cantik, seksi juga hmph turut dipertanyakan, kenapa kau masih mengurusinya?"

Hidung Chanyeol kembang-kempis, "Aku tidak akan melepasnya sampai aku dapat menghajarnya sampai masuk kuburan!"

Baekhyun melotot, "Kau?! Beraninya!"

"Tentu saja berani! Untuk apa takut dengan _yeojya_ sok perkasa sepertimu?!"

Baekhyun hendak membalas, tetapi seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Baekki-ah!"

Kelima _namja_ versus satu _yeojya_ tersebut menoleh ke asal suara. Dua orang _yeojya_ sepantaran Baekhyun namun lebih cantik dari Baekhyun menatap mereka yang sedang bertengkar.

"Ommo! Baekki-ah!" Kedua _yeojya_ tersebut berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"_Nan gwaenchana_?" tanya Hyunjae menarik wajah Baekhyun.

"_Nae!_ Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Luhan memutar-mutar tubuh Baekhyun.

Kemudian kedua _yeojya_ tadi menatap kelima _namja_ di hadapannya.

.

Sedetik.

.

Dua detik.

.

Tiga detik.

.

Empat detik.

.

Lima detik.

.

.

.

"THE GIANT TOWEEERRR!"

.

.

.

BRUK

.

Hyunjae pingsan di tempat.

"Wah! Wah! Dia pingsan!" Jaesoon dan Haeri panik karena tak pernah melihat orang pingsan, orang tewas sih sering -_-.

"Hyunjae, Hyunjae-ah!" Baekhyun dan Luhan panik tingkat ujian praktek, mereka terduduk dan berusaha membangunkan Hyunjae.

"Jae! Jae! Jae-ah!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyunjae agar bangun.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Junwoo melihat Hyunjae yang memejamkan mata dan tampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia pingsan, bodoh! Dia pingsan! Itu semua gara-gara kalian!" umpat Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan melirik sedikit kerumunan _namja_ itu dan tanpa sadar mata rusanya tertangkap mata Kai.

Kai tertegun. Luhan dan Kai sedikit tatap-menatap. Mereka mengunci pandangan satu sama lain tanpa berniat untuk melepaskannya. Luhan seolah terhipnotis tatapan Kai dan Kai yang merasa aneh ketika melihat ke dalam mata Luhan.

Menangkap iris cokelat milik Luhan, sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Hangat. Ya, hangat. Selama ini Kai dikenal sebagai orang terdingin sedunia dan dinginnya dapat mengalahkan kutub di utara sana, namun, saat bertemu dengan iris cokelat Luhan, tiba-tiba, rasa dingin tersebut ditendang jauh-jauh oleh rasa hangat.

Luhan jadi bingung kenapa ia bertatap-tatapan dengan _namja tan_ ini?

Tanpa sadar Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Hyunjae lagi membuat Kai kehilangan pencaran cahaya yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, ia membuang napas. Inikah yang dinamakan

_Love at the first sight?_

Kai terhenyak dari lamunannya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, hah! Persetan dengan semua wanita, yang kini mengisi hatinya hanya Do Kyungsoo seorang.

"Yak! Kalian kok diam saja!" bentak Baekhyun pada kelima yang sibuk menonton aksi kipas-mengipas ala Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol kasar.

"Yak! Tak usah kasar kenapa sih!"

"Persetan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab pokoknya!"

"Yak! Aku tidak menghamilimu, ENYAHLAH!"

"Baek, tenang, Baek! Tenaaangg~" suara mendayu-dayu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan sukses membuat Kai mematung kembali.

'_Bahkan suaranya lebih lembut dari Soo_' batin Kai tertegun. Entrah kenapa badan Kai panas dingin ketika melihat bibir Luhan yang terbuka-tertutup tersebut.

Wajah yang cantik, kulit yang putih berseri seperti putri salju, sepasang iris yang menawan, bibir merah muda yang sangat ranum, dan suara bak malaikat, membuat Kai lupa bahwa ia milik Do Kyungsoo seorang.

Kai menepis pikiran tentang Luhan, dirinya hanya melempar napas keki, "Sudahlah, Yeol. Kita kembali, kudengar SMA Gangsan mengajak kita 'bermain', mereka telah mempersiapkan bazooka khusus yang mereka pesan seminggu yang lalu," gumam Kai pelan.

Luhan mendongak ke arah Kai ia menggembungkan pipi tanpa sadar, huff, jadi itu yang namanya Kai? Tampan, ya tampan sekali. Bagi Luhan, Sehun pun kalah dengan Kai. Tapi, terlihat sekali kalau Kai itu namja yang dingin, apalagi ada rumor bahwa Kai berpacaran dengan senior Do, pupuslah Luhan berkenalan dengannya.

Eh? Berkenalan? Dengan Kai? Bukankah Luhan milik Sehun?

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berpaling ke arah Hyunjae lagi. Berusaha mengusir sekelebat fantasi tentang dia dan.

Kai.

_Eh?_

Baekhyun melototkan mata, "Sudah sana pergi!"

"Yak! Tanggung jawab tetap tanggung jawab!" tekan Chanyeol keras.

Astaga, mereka masih berkelahi? -_-

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Tinggalkan saja yeojya butek ini.." suruh Junwoo memicingkan matanya yang berbeda dari kelima temannya. Berwarna biru keabu-abuan. Teduh untuh dilihat.

Baekhyun semakin terpesona, ia tidak terlalu mengindahkan perkataan Junwoo yang terkesan mengejek itu karena ketampanan menutupi semuanya.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Pokoknya malam ini kau harus meneleponku!"

Kekaguman Baekhyun terhadap Junwoo harus jatuh mendengar suruhan Chanyeol.

"EH?" Baekhyun dan Luhan memasang wajah siaga 100, apa maksudnya ini?!

"_MWO_?! Apa kau bilang?! Meneleponmu?!"

"Ya! Dan itu wajib, Byun Baekhyun. Setiap malam tanpa absen sekalipun,"

"Yak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Yak! Aku memaksa!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"KAU MAU MATI YA?!"

"Kenapa sih kau selalu mengancamku?" gerutu Baekhyun mencibir.

"Aku tidak puas karena belum menghajarmu Byun-_sshi_." tekan Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa aku yang harus menelepon?!"

"KARENA KAU YANG MEMULAI SEMUA INI!"

"YAK! BUKAN SALAHKU TERSANDUNG TIBA-TIBA!"

"TAPI KAU MENCIUMKU BYUN-_sshi_, MENCIUMKU!"

PRAK

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, rahang bawahnya terjatuh ke tanah saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang diikuti beberapa anggukan dari teman-temannya (kecuali Kai yang terus mendesah bosan).

"YAK! KALAU KAU TIDAK MENARIKKU, AKU TAKKAN SUDI BERSENTUHAN DENGANMU!" cecar Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Rasanya kepala sudah ingin pecah jika harus berhadapan dengan makhluk Tuhan seperti Chanyeol. Huh? Makhluk Tuhan? Gak salah? Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol itu Makhluk titisan raja Iblis.

Chanyeol melototkan mata, "AKU MENARIKMU AGAR KAU TAK KABUR!"

"KAU SUKA YA DENGANKU?!"

"HAISH, SUKA? SUKA KATAMU?! MODAL TAMPANG SAJA JAUH, KAU MENGHARAP AKU SUKA DENGANMU?!"

"AIISH, CEPAT PERGI!" usir Baekhyun menjerit keras, sepertinya pertarungan antara ia dan Chanyeol belum mencapai kata tamat.

"Kau. Menelepon. Malam. Ini."

"Huh, terserahku,"

"Yak!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah!"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum licik, "Bagus. _Kajja_! Aku rasa kita membuang-buang waktu di sini!" Chanyeol berjalan duluan diikuti Kai yang memang sudah capek.

Junwoo, Jaesoon, dan Haeri mengikuti tak jauh, namun Baekhyun dapat mendengar gumaman Haeri.

"Sedari tadi memang sudah membuang waktu kok, _hyung_, hhh~"

Setelah kelima namja yang -suka menindas *coret*- terkenal tadi hilang bagaikan sulap, Luhan langsung menerjang Baekhyun agar membuka mulut. Hyunjae yang pingsan, tak lagi ia hiraukan karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Salahkan Baekhyun ketika ia sudah kepo waktu istirahat, Baekhyunnya malah nangis -_-

"KENAPA BEK?! ADA APA?! _WHAT'S WROOOONNGGG_~" rongrong Luhan mengguncang-guncang bahu Baekhyun yang serasa tak sadarkan diri. Huah, Chanyeol mengerikan sekali, Baekhyun saja sampai tak bisa berpikir kembali.

"Baekk~"

"Antar Hyunjae pulang yok! Ntar aja di rumah Hyunjae ceritanya!" ucap Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan menarik lengan Hyunjae yang lemas.

Efek kedatangan The Giant Tower ngeri juga ya '-'

"Huh, baiklah. Kalau sampai di rumah Hyunjae juga kau tak ceritakan, aku akan mempitesmu, Byun!"

"Yak! Berhenti mengejek margaku, XiLuMan!"

"Yak! Aku bukan siluman!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Tsk, sudahlah, _kajja_ kita pergi!"

"Bagaimana dengan tas kita? Bagaimana kita akan pergi? Bukankah gerbang semua ditutup?" Luhan mulai nyebelin Baekhyun yang lagi bete.

Baekhyun langsung sengit, "Lo banyak tanya mulu, ya? Kayak dora aja lo, jasuke pang!"

Bahasanya pun -_-

"Jasuke apaan, Bu? Gue taunya sasuke," tanya Luhan sambil tersenyam-senyum malu. Apaan coba, Lu =_=.

"Jasuke, Jangan Suka Kepo!" bentak Baekhyun kejam, "lo banyak congor gue cipokin ke Kai lo ya.."

Mendengar ancaman tersebut, Luhan membatu.

"Apa-ap-apaaaa?"

"Sudah, lo diem! Pusing gue! Cepat bopong Hyunjae, lama-lama di sini ntar dipergoki guru," Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan debu. Dia pun menarik Hyunjae dibantu Luhan dan membopong _yeojya_ italia tersebut ke arah yang benar, yaitu, dinding yang sudah bolong.

"Wah, ada lu-"

"_Keep your _congor _pleaseee_..."

Luhan bungkam tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

* * *

Rumah Hyunjae adalah sebuah mansion bernuansa Italia yang nyasar di korea. Wah, bagaimana bisa?

Hyunjae memiliki seorang ayah yang menjadi pengusaha barang terkenal di Italia, karena pasokan barang tersebut sangat dibutuhkan di Korea, maka sang ayah beserta sekeluarga _move on_ ke Korea. Dan jangan lupakan ibu Hyunjae yang seorang Chef terkenal, yang restoran pastanya bertebar seperti kotoran burung di wilayah-wilayah yang terkenal. Karena restoran pasta di Korea hanya bisa dihitung dengan jempol, maka emaknya Hyunjae membuka cabang besar-besaran.

Mansion bergaya elegan dan Italia banget ini sudah sering dikunjungi Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tak heran, ibunya sering melihat pintu mansion terbuka lebar beserta sepatu-sepatu mungil berserakan di depan pintu.

Ini pasti ulah Hyunjae dkk.

Habis itu, sang ibu tak mau ambil pusing.

Hyunjae dibaringkan di sebuah kasur klasik buatan eropa dengan warna yang anggun, benar-benar bukan kepribadian Hyunjae sebenarnya. Karena _yeojya_ Italia tersebut memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit aneh.

Baekhyun duduk di dekat _yeojya_ yang terbaring itu, sementara Luhan mencari benda berbau tajam yang dapat membangunkan Hyunjae secepatnya.

Aha! Luhan menemukan parfum milik Hyunjae yang diyakini paling tajam aromanya. _Yeojya_ cina tersebut mengambil parfum tersebut dan mendekatkan ujungnya pada hidung Hyunjae.

"Ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun bingung setelah lelah mengipasi Hyunjae. Padahal kamar Hyunjae ber-AC super dingin. -_-

"Jasuke!"

"Hmph -.,-" Baekhyun berhenti ngepo.

Luhan menyemprotkan parfum tersebut sambil menutup hidungnya di depan hidung Hyunjae yang bernapas teratur.

"Anjay! Bau!"

Baekhyun yang terhirup aroma parfum Hyunjae langsung mengambil langkah 10 ribu anlene menjauhi daerah terlarang. Sementara Luhan masih menyemprot parfum super tajam itu ke arah hidung Hyunjae.

"Anjay Luhan! Bau nyet!" jerit Baekhyun membabi buta, ia pun keluar dari kamar Hyunjae yang sebenarnya harus diisolasi.

Merasa cukup, Luhan menyemprotkan isi parfum untuk sentuhan terakhir dan kabur untuk menghirup udara segar.

Biarkan Hyunjae merasakan derita berada dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan partikel-partikel parfum nista tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

BLAM

"Sialan! Bau tau!" maki Baekhyun ngos-ngosan. Aneh, padahal dia yang lama di luar ruangan, tapi ia tetap ngos-ngosan.

"Itu cara terakhir buat membangunkan Hyunjae, Nyet!" balas Luhan yang sama-sama ngos-ngosan.

"Sampai kapan dia tahan?"

"Tau deh, sampe bulu hidungnya rontok kali,"

"HUAAA! OHOK OHOK! IBUUUUU~"

.

.

.

BRAAKK

"WAAAAAAAA!"

BRUK

"YAAAAKKK!"

_To be continued_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Bagaimana kah kelanjutannya?**

**Apakah Baekhyun akan menceritakan kisah suramnya pada Hyunjae dan Luhan?**

**Nantikan :) dan jangan lupa review! :***


End file.
